In Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) in radio communication systems, the principal packet scheduling is fully dynamic, where each user data packet is transmitted with associated control signaling. Fully dynamic packet scheduling is able to fully exploit time and frequency domain scheduling gains with the cost of increased control signaling. This increased control overhead may limit system performance with e.g. VoIP type of traffic, where the size of the transmitted packet is rather small. This, together with strict delay requirements of VoIP traffic, implies that the maximum number of simultaneously scheduled users, given by the number of control channels, is not sufficient to fill the resources available for user data transmission. Thus, part of the transmission resources may be left unused and part of the system capacity may be wasted.